None
by Angel from Heaven Eadaoin
Summary: suck at summaries so just read it and if you have any comments i am way open to them since this is one of my first fics
1. Default Chapter

Student : Student File : Chapter One Teacher : Teacher Grade : 9-12 -------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
A tall teenage girl dodged a blow from a particular malicious vampire as she fought with him in a narrow, dark ally. Golden hair bounced as she moved.  
  
"Back off, Idiot!" She yelled.  
  
She was answered with a swift kick, meant to knock her to the ground, but she dodged it just in time.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? How weak was that?!" she grinned, moving her hair so her emerald green eyes could see the vampire clearly.  
  
Two seconds was all it took for her to finish the vampire with a quick thrust with the wooden stake in her hand, through it's chest and into it's heart. "Bye, bye," she said grinning as the vampire went /poof!/, covering her black tank-top and jeans with dust. "Ewww," she said as she shook the dust from her clothes.  
  
"Better watch out, little girl," a voice rasped from behind her.  
  
"Don't you morons have anything else better to do?" she snapped, as she pulled another stake from her bag, and turned to the other vampire. As she quickly staked him she said "Besides get yurself killed by me."  
  
Suddenly, she was surrounded. She grabbed the stake that she ad just used, and warily looked around her. She didn't need anyone to tell her that the situation was not a good one. Then, she felt another one. This one, however, felt differently. Out of nowhere, a guy dropped, presumable from the roof. He distracted the vampires for an instant by killing one. It wasn't a lot of time, but it was enough.  
  
She threw herself among then, killing them as she went. The man helped, killing any who came near, which was quite a few. When it was done, ad the only think left of all the vampires left was some dust, she turned to look at her helper. He was about a foot taller than her short 5ft 2in, and had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing whatlooked like a white dress shirt with black jeans ad a black trench coat. "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously, as he walked towards her.  
  
"To help you, Ajades. Or should I call you Eedin Ajades Locklin?" he said calmly and softly. As he walked away, he smiled. He could hear her still sputtering. "How the hell do you know my realy name?!?" she shrieked at his retreating back. "I just do. Like I know a lot of other things about you." He tossed over his shoulder before he disappeared into te shadows of the street.  
  
"Well, how did you like that?" A.J. asked the empty street. As she walked, she didn't know that he was still in the shadows, watching over her, making sure se made it back to her house.  
  
And that started it. Withing a week, she figured out that his name was Paul. A month agter that, they were a couple, spending their night patrolling, talking, or in each others arms. He was always there for her. He was there when her mom got into a car crash. He was there for her when her mm died from that crash. Her father dissapeared the nextday. It took her a month to figure out that that town didn't need her as much anymore and it was time to move on. On to Hellmouth. 


	2. CHapter one part 2

Student : Student File : Chapter Two Teacher : Teacher Grade : 9-12 -------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Hey!" A.j. said that month on patrol. She had just killed two campires, and when she had turned, there Paula was.  
  
"Hey," he said in response and sat down on the nearby picnic table.  
  
"So what are you so gloomy about?" A.J. asked as she walked over and hugged him.  
  
"I'm moving to stay with a friend of mine in a small town called Sunnyvale. He needs some help, since they do sit on the mouth of hell," he said kissing her forehead and held her closer.  
  
"Hellmouth!?" she asked, suprsed and pleased.  
  
"Yea, that's another name for it," Paul said, confused at her reaction. He thought she would have been sad.  
  
"That's sweet!" she said as she leapt from his lap.  
  
"Why?" he asked, even more confused than ever.  
  
"It's sweet because I have to go there, too!" she said with excitement. "I have had one of those feelings, that I ned to do something. This place has been too tame for a while. I was going to tell you tonight and leave tomorrow!"  
  
"I'm so happy I'm not losing you!" he said as he kissed her. 


	3. chapter 2

Student : Student File : Chapter Three Teacher : Teacher Grade : 9-12 -------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Um, sir?" A.J. asked as she hesitated stepped into the Sunnyvale College Library.  
  
"So, how did patrol go?" A.J. heard a tall, skinny, black hair, tan skinned guy asked a blond girl that was sitting on his right. There was also an older looking man, and a red haired girl.  
  
"Great," the blond replied. "Our pests number have been taken down five."  
  
"well, there will probably be ten more on patrol in their place tonight," the red head said.  
  
"Can I come too? Cordy or Anya gets to be bait!" te black haired boy said.  
  
"Bait? I'm the slayer, Xander. I don't need bait!" the blond said scathingly.  
  
"Sir!" A.J. almost had to yell to get the older man's attention. Well, she now not only had his attention, she had everyone else in the group's attention. Oh, well. "Are you the librarian?" she continued.  
  
"No, but how can I help you?" the older man asked.  
  
"I need help finding these books," she said, as she showed the man a list, her slight Irish accent becoming a bit more pronounced "And, could any of you tell me were Rupert Giles is?"  
  
"I am Rupert Giles," The man said cautiously, as he took her list ad glanced at it.  
  
"I thought you were," A.J. said tossing her hair over her shoulder and pointing to the blonde, "since she is the slayer and all."  
  
"Who are you?" the Slayer asked, watching Aj carefully.  
  
"I'm Aj, the new slayer. You must be Buffy," Aj said smiling and thrusting out her hand for Buffy to shake.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Buffy. New Slayer. I thought there was only one Slayer, and that's me." Buffy said as she sheek Aj's hand.  
  
"You were after Fayth died. But then I was chosen. You already know that whole long and complicated plot," Aj said to Buffy as both girls followed Giles. The rest of the group followed.  
  
"Then you must be part of the council. And I don't know how many times that I've told them that I'm not part of the council anymore," Buffy said impatiently.  
  
"I know," Aj said, as Giles stopped. "My friends and I felt the same way. They just don't know about what we do, night and day. How much trouble we have. So I told them that I quit. And they gave me your name." Aj pointed to Giles.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said, still not sure if she should trust this "New Girl". About 30 minutes later, Aj had all of her books and was seated at one of the tables, talking with the group. She learned that the black haired guy was Xander, and the red head was Willow.  
  
"So, I was wondering if you guys would like to come over for dinner tonight," Aj asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can not," Giles said.  
  
"I'd love to go," Willow said. Xander said that he would go too, saying "As long as I don't get eaten," getting glares from around the table, and finaly Buffy agreed.  
  
"Cool. Oh, and by the way, do any of you know where I can find some spell books?" Aj asked.  
  
"That would be Willow's department," Xander quipped.  
  
"Here are some good ones," Willow said. She knew Aj would ask, and was prepared. "Hey, why don't you walk home with me after school. You can go over some of these spells with me. What do you say?" Aj asked.  
  
"Sure," Willow said."Why not?" 


	4. Attention

Review LadySolaris2005's Guy Bashing Story!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNOOOWWW!!!!!PPPLLLEEEAASSEE ANY REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APRECIATED!!!!!! 


End file.
